


The Making (and Breaking) of a Queen [Video]

by Tarae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/pseuds/Tarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina's story (up to 2x05)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making (and Breaking) of a Queen [Video]

**Author's Note:**

> The music excerpt used in this vid is a Coronation Anthem written by George Frederic Handel for King George II of England in 1727 and it's been performed on every subsequent coronation.  
> I had to work with this music the day after "The Doctor" had aired and while doing so images of Regina crept into my thoughts and blended with this royal music. Contradicting and not entirely nice images, as I found the episode rather disturbing and I could hardly bear all the Regina abuse.


End file.
